No One Could Have Guessed
by ExplicitContent
Summary: Futurefic of what happens when Manny has a baby at 16 and years later Sean falls for her daughter. Gets dark. COMPLETE!
1. How It All Began

No One Could Have Guessed  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the characters used blah blah blah . . .   
  
Summary: What happens when Manny has a baby at 16 and years later Sean falls for her daughter. Gets dark. Sean's plans change.   
  
Authors Note: Complicated and Unrealistic. Deal with it I can't write.  
  
1- How It All Began  
  
It was late in the year, about the time kids get distracted thinking about summer vacation. But summer wasn't what was on everyone's minds. There had been rumors going around that Manny had gotten pregnant, and left Degrassi along with all of her friends, to live with distant relatives because her parents didn't want her to keep the baby. To everyone except Emma they were just rumors, but she knew they were true. Emma was the only person Manny talked to before she left, they kept in touch threw the pregnancy but eventually stopped all communication. Emma felt bad but knew that if her mother could do it, why couldn't Manny. It was no surprise to anyone that Manny got pregnant, especially after her new 'look'. Eventually the hype died down, summer was weeks away, and everyone started forgetting. Everyone except Sean.  
  
He was experiencing this all first hand. No, he wasn't the father of Manny's baby. His cousin Rebecca had recently gotten herself in a similar situation, and had a baby girl, Jessica. Sean had a big part in Jessica's life. Rebecca's parents weren't interested in helping their daughter, and neither was Jessica's father. So Rebecca looked to Sean for help. And he was willing to do whatever he could. But he never expected how that choice would backfire. 


	2. 16 Years Later

No One Could Have Guessed   
  
Authors Note: Sorry for the slow beginning. I'm not good at this. I'll try to pick it up. PLEASE REVIEW I need help!  
  
2- 16 Years Later  
  
Manny had the baby, a girl and named her Christine. So now, in the year 2020, Christine was 16 and Manny 31. But it wasn't just the two of them. When Manny was 25 she met Jason. A year later they were married. And nine months later they had a son, Vincent. Manny finally had the family she always wanted. Almost. She had the loving husband, a 5 year old son who adored her, but her problem was with her daughter. She had always wanted a daughter, but she soon realized that Christine was turning out to be just like she had been at that age, wild and reckless. So after months of debating it, she decided she wanted to move back to her home town.  
  
. . .  
  
For Sean things had worked out differently. His cousin moved away 8 years after she had her baby, so he couldn't see her or Jessica that often. But they still kept in touch. They would spend holidays together, and go on vacations. Sean had become Jessica's father figure, and Rebecca was grateful for it. But tragedy struck when Jessica was 14. Rebecca was killed in a car crash, and Sean became Jessica's legal guardian. So now here he was, 32 years old, working as a mechanic, not married, no girlfriend, and for the past two years has had a "daughter".   
  
----------------------------Now to get to the story----------------------------------------------------  
  
First day of school and Jessica was a junior and couldn't wait to get to her first class. Her teacher was Mr. M. no one really knew what his name was, all they knew was it was too hard to pronounce. She took her seat and impatiently watched the morning announcements. She was so ready to get the day going that she didn't even notice how hard she had been tapping her pen. She then felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Miss Cameron, are we keeping you from something?" He asked in a kind of too-cute-for-a-teacher to be saying kind of way.  
  
"No, nothing sorry about that Mr. M." Jessica stumbled through saying.  
  
The announcements were over, Mr. M had taken attendance, and just as he was about to say something someone opened the door and walked in.   
  
"Class! We have a new student. Her name is Christine Santos." He looked over at Christine.   
  
"Would you like to tell everyone something about yourself." He said it as if it were more of a demand then a request.  
  
"Name's Christine, just moved here, and feeling put on the spot." She answered very seriously.  
  
"Funny, that's cute. Anyway, Take a seat next to Jessica..." Before he could even get out another sentence Jessica interrupted.  
  
"I'm right here." She said without looking up. She wasn't interested in knowing this girl, she just heard her name being called. Christine walked over thinking 'I'm gonna like this girl.' It was obvious the two girls were alike. But it didn't seem hey would be getting along great. As the teacher went on talking about the class they had a side conversation of their own.  
  
"Hey. Is this a tough class?" Christine asked completely naive of her new surroundings.   
  
"Wear some revealing clothing and this perve will pass you with an A." She said it in a way that Christine couldn't tell if she was kidding or being serious.  
  
"Thanks for the tip."  
  
The rest of the week went by and the two girls became close friends. That Friday Jessica invited her new friend over for the weekend so she could show her around town.  
  
"So I talked to my uncle he said I could have a friend over tonight. So if you wanna chill at my place for the weekend you can." Jess asked.  
  
"Yea I just gotta stop at my house after school and pick up some clothes. You can come over and we can go to your place from there." Christine said, a little excited she had something to do tonight.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." 


	3. Awkard Introduction

No One Could Have Guessed  
  
3- Awkward Introduction  
  
Friday night, and Christine and Jessica have already gone to Christine's house and are about to walk into Jessica's place.  
  
"So here it is." Jess said.  
  
"I like it." she said it a little unconvincing.  
  
"Well it's doable." Jess opened the door and walked in screaming:  
  
"Hello we're here. Uncle Sean you home?"   
  
Sean walked out of his bedroom door in just a pair of jeans.  
  
"Who's here?" he asked, after not being able to make out what it was Jessica had said.  
  
"Just me and friend." Jess said it innocently as if to save herself from getting in trouble.  
  
He rushed to put a shirt on.   
  
"Nice." Christine whispered low enough only so her and Jessica could hear.   
  
"Christine this is Sean, Uncle Sean this is Christine Santos." Jess said it so formally it sounded awkward.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Christine said politely.  
  
"Santos? As in Manny Santos?" this caught his attention. And for the first time he actually really looked at her.  
  
"Yea that's my mom. You know her?" she asked a little intrigued.   
  
Sean had gotten distracted and his mind wondered back to his freshman year of high school. He thought about his 'date' he had with Manny that they had told no one about. It was one hell of a night for the both of them. He then focused his attention on the young girl in front of him. She was gorgeous, the spinning image of her mother.  
  
"Hey Uncle Sean! You still with us?" Jess said while waving her hands in front of his face.   
  
"Um. . .yea excuse me." he said it with a confused look on his face as he walked into his bedroom.   
  
"Is he always like that?" Christine asked trying not to laugh  
  
"No." Jess answered.  
  
"Lets get out of here, there's a party tonight." she suggested as she walked over to her Uncles bedroom door.   
  
"Hey Uncle Sean, we're going out we'll be back late. Ok?" she screamed through the door.   
  
"That's fine. Just bring your phone incase you need a ride." he trusted Jessica so, she had a lot of freedom as far as going went.  
  
The two girls left the house and started walking to a party only a couple blocks away.  
  
Authors Note: I'm having a hard time figuring out where exactly I'm going with this story. Please review and give me your suggestions. 


	4. Sean's Thoughts

No One Could Have Guessed  
  
A/N: to make it less confusing '...' are thoughts, "..." are said.  
  
4- Sean's Thoughts   
  
Sean walked into his room, shutting the door behind him, and sitting on his bed. He sat there with the same look that was on his face when he left the living room and the two girls, he just sat there thinking.  
  
'Ok what just happened? Jess came home with a friend. Manny Santos' daughter, Christine. Ok got that. She could be her twin for Christ's sake. Calm Down Sean. You know you had something for Manny, but that was over 15 years ago. So what the fuck is going on? Ok, this girl is NOT Manny. She is a completely different person. And she is 16. Your disgusting, your old enough to be her father. But it's not her I'm liking, it's her mother. Oh great, like that sounds any better. Alright its 5 now, your off work today, the girls are out, so find something to do.'   
  
He just kept repeating these thoughts over and over, trying to figure out an explanation. All he could come up with was that he was serious about Manny and she wasn't, Christine looks like Manny so it's only logical.   
  
"I know. t.v." This was the first thing he had said out loud in twenty minutes.   
  
Sean got himself a drink, sat on the couch, and concentrated hard on keeping his mind on the tv. 


	5. First Night Events

No One Could Have Guessed  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating been really busy.   
  
5- First Night Events  
  
After walking for about 20 minutes Christine had had enough. She wasn't sure exactly where she was, and the thought made her nervous. So she finally spoke up.   
  
"I thought you said a couple blocks." she said it with such attitude it took Jessica by surprise. But she quickly covered up by laughing.   
  
"Calm down Killer. You have awesome timing though. Because here we are." Jess said with a sarcastic tone, as she motioned toward the house.   
  
Christine looked up at the dead house. No lights, no music, no people. Nothing.   
  
"This is you party?" she asked, obviously confused.  
  
"You'll see." Jess replied with an evil grin.  
  
This made Christine's anxiety grow. She was uncomfortable and now had no idea what was going on. Jessica just casually walked up to the door and as she raised hr hand to knock they heard a voice scream,   
  
"Hey!" someone yelled.   
  
Christine looked around like she was just caught doing something wrong, just as Jessica looked straight into the car parked in the driveway and screamed,  
  
"Adam!" her face lit up like a child at the mall seeing Santa for the first time. She was adored him, and it was obvious.   
  
Christine took a breath of relief, still looking guilty. Jess ran up to the car as Adam rolled down the window. Jessica stuck her head in the as she and Adam began to kiss. It turned from a kiss to the to of them making out through a car window. After what seemed like an eternity to Christine, Jessica finally pulled away. She wiped her mouth as she looked up at Christine.   
  
"Christine, this is Adam...." she looked back at Adam, "Adam, that Christine."   
  
Finally Adam poked his head out of the car remembering there was someone with her.   
  
"So that's the friend you were telling me about." he faked his interest in her.   
  
"Yup that's her, Chris come on let's go." Jessica said she pulled her toward the car.   
  
Before they got into the car Christine whispered to Jessica, "Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to a party remember?"  
  
"I know that, but who is he?" she asked truly concerned  
  
"That's Adam, he's cool" Jess said it casually trying to calm Christine.   
  
"And how old is he?"  
  
"He's 19. But don't worry about anything. Ok? We're gonna have fun tonight." she knew it was working because Christine began to let up a little.  
  
"Alright." Christine said giving in.  
  
"Then lets go."  
  
They both got into the car and Adam turned up the music. Christine sat in the back thinking of everything that could possibly go wrong. But she was trying to go with it and have some fun. She deserved to anyway. But she couldn't get out of her head what had happened. 'Does she think I'm like this. Does everyone think that? Do I look like someone to do stuff like this. No, we haven't done anything wrong. Nothing to worry about.   
  
Sean had changed over the years and not for the better. He had always been bad. Everyone knew that. But he had a side that only few saw. He was caring and loving. He had been like that around Emma when they were alone, and around Jessica when she was a baby. But over time that had all changed. He had lost so much. Tracker, the one person he thought he could confide in, was gone. And Rebecca she had been the last straw. When she died, that part of him died. He loved Jess, he would die for that little girl but he knew she could be gone at any second too. Tracker, Rebecca, and even Emma, he never got close to anyone again. He started to treat everyone as if they were only temporary and expendable. H started to loose contact with friends, and having no more of a relationship with women than a one night stand. He felt he could clear his head by emptying a bottle. That he could count on alcohol because it was endless. It would never leave him. Unlike Emma. He had grown to hate her. Throughout high school they had broken up and gotten back together and broken up and gotten back together. And once they were out of school and Sean had Jessica Emma stayed out of sympathy. Eventually it fell apart, just as Sean's life. So now he sat home alone, well no he wasn't alone, he never was. It was him and his bottle. Jessica was out so he didn't have to worry about her, but that wasn't what was on his mind. He couldn't get the picture of that young girl who had been standing in front of him. She looked so young and innocent but gave him a look with lust in her eyes. And then he realized what he was doing. He was no longer thinking of Manny he was thinking about Christine. He tried to lock it out again. He watched t.v. and listened to music but his mind always drifted back to her. He didn't do much that night until around midnight when he got a call. 


	6. The Call

No One Could Have Guessed  
  
A/N: starting to have fun writing this one  
  
6- The Call  
  
They pulled into a driveway of a house not too far away and got out.   
  
"Hey you guys want to help me get the beer out of the trunk?" Adam asked, well more demanded than asked.  
  
"Sure, come on Chris." Jess said it in a 'I would do anything to make you happy' kind of way.  
  
They waled into the house and straight to a table set up for all the alcohol. They placed everything down and without warning Adam and Jessica disappeared into one of the bedrooms after getting drinks.  
  
"Great." Christine said looking around for anyone she might know.  
  
"Stranded by myself." she said with a groan.  
  
Christine wandered around a little before she went into the bathroom. She turned on the water and rinsed her face. She didn't know where to go from there. Or what to do. It didn't seem like finding Jessica would do much since she was probably busy with Adam. She walked around the house for a while before finding an empty room. She walked into the room and sat at the computer desk just looking around. The room was pretty plane. White walls, bed, dresser, desk, and one door other than the one she came through. She assumed it was just a closet until it swung open and a guy stumbled out.  
  
She shot out of the chair and started to slowly walk to the door.   
  
"Hey, what are you doing in here?" he asked as if he wondered why she wasn't downstairs at the party.   
  
"Well...Nothing...I umm really don't know anyone here." again acting guilty.   
  
"No need to be so nervous. I'm Dave." he held out his hand.  
  
"I'm Christine." she said while shaking his hand.   
  
"Well now you know someone, huh?" he said while grinning at her. She just smiled back. So he continued to talk hoping to get her to say something.  
  
"So how's your night going?" he asked while motioning her to sit with him on the bed.   
  
She gladly sat down next to him. "Ok I guess. I don't come to many parties. I'm not the drinking type." although she didn't mean it the way he perceived it, he put his cup down like she said she didn't like people who drink. They talked and laughed for a while and Christine didn't notice that Dave's hand had made its way from her leg to the small of her back and under her shirt. He slowly turned his head and leaned in to kiss her. She accepted his kiss but then realized what she might be getting herself into. She pulled back and he had a disappointed look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dave asked with as much sympathy as he could muster up. "I thought you..."  
  
"You were wrong." Christine got up and started to walk toward the door. When he grabbed her wrist and turned her around.   
  
"So what the fuck was all that conversation for?" he said with it such angered it scared her. With no more thought than it required to add 1 1 she snapped back at him.  
  
"Your disgusting." she whipped around and started for the door again. This time he grabbed her by the waist.   
  
"I don't think so slut." this time she was really frightened.   
  
He threw her onto the bed and was one top of her pinning her legs down. She started to turn to her right as if she was trying to roll over and before he could even attempt to grab her wrists she threw her fist at him and punched him across the jaw. He fell back onto the floor and before walking out she looked at the clock. 'Shit! It's already midnight.' She didn't even think about the blood on her knuckles as she searched every room for Jessica. She walked down the hallway and heard an all too familiar sound. There was muffled coughing coming from the room to her left and she wasted no time rushing in. She found Jessica alone in the room on her back as she was throwing up. Without thinking Christine ran and picked her up so she could breath. She took the phone clipped to Jessica's hip and searched the phonebook for Sean's number. She hit talk, used her shoulder to keep the phone to her ear as she dragged Jessica to the bathroom. After several rings Sean picked up with a dreary "Hello?"   
  
"Sean? It's Christine." she sounded a calm and nervous at the same time.  
  
"Is something wrong? Where are you? Is Jessica there?" he was more scared than she was.  
  
She thought hard to the car ride there, and she remembered looking at the street sign and it hit her.   
  
"Where on North 21st Street, at a party, Jessica was drinking and I just found her passed out." she said it as calmly as possible but Sean could sense the nervousness in her voice.   
  
"I'm on my way stay where you are." with that he hung up and ran to the car.  
  
Christine went back to taking care of Jessica. She draped her over the toilet so she wouldn't choke. She checked her breathing and pulse rate and every so often tried to wake her up. She sat there in the bathroom until she heard Sean downstairs screaming at someone.   
  
"Where is she?" Sean had a kid by the shirt.   
  
He put his hands up as if surrendering before telling him, "Man, I don't know who your talking about!"  
  
Christine ran to the bottom of the stairs and yelled to Sean. Once she got his attention she ran back to the bathroom making sue she didn't leave Jessica alone to long. Sean walked into the bathroom, immediately picked up Jessica, and carried her to the car. Once to the car Christine helped position Jessica in the back seat before getting in herself. They drove for a while before anyone said anything.   
  
"I can't believe this! I trusted her!" he screamed almost in tears. "If Rebecca was alive to see this she's kill me." he slammed his hand against the steering wheel.   
  
"Ummm.. Who's...." Christine said quietly before realizing it was a bad time to be asking personal questions.   
  
"What? What were you going to say? he didn't mean to say it with such a harsh tone but he couldn't help himself.   
  
"Nothing. Never mind." she kicked herself inside, she never should have opened her mouth.  
  
"You were going to ask who Rebecca is?" Sean said asked a little calmer but he didn't have to ask, he knew what she was thinking.   
  
"Yea but it's not an appropriate time to be asking questions." 'I'm an idiot. Why did I have to open my mouth?'   
  
"It's fine. I just thought Jessica would've told you. Rebecca is her mother. She died a couple years ago." he said it as if he had explained with to hundreds of people before.   
  
"She was your sister?"   
  
"No my cousin. And when she died either I took custody of her or she went to a foster home. I couldn't abandon her like that." Christine could see he was tearing up. But Sean had too much pride than to cry right now.   
  
"That's sweet of you." she was falling for him. It was like seeing a guy with a baby. He grinned. He had started to like her more after talking to her.   
  
"Thanks." was the last thing he said for the ride home. 


	7. Spending The Night

No One Could Have Guessed  
  
7- Spending The Night  
  
When they got home Sean took Jessica out of the car and carried her inside. Him and Christine then positioned Jess on the couch and Sean realized there was blood on Jessica's shirt.  
  
"Was she bleeding?" Sean asked trying to think if she could have gotten cut while they were moving her.  
  
Christine's attention then went straight to her throbbing hand. Through all the commotion she had completely forgotten about her still bleeding knuckles.  
  
"No. I probably got blood on her." she said it ashamed. No reason to of course.   
  
"Are you bleeding? You ok? What happened?" he had suddenly became the concerned father.  
  
"It's nothing." Christine got up and rinsed her hand off under the sink. She winced at the pain when the water hit her open cuts. Sean ran to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol.   
  
"Let me take a look." he walked up next to her and took her hand. He poured on the alcohol and she squeezed his hand to help relieve some pain. Sean was surprised by her strength. He bandaged up her hand and they continued to sit and talk.   
  
"So how did that happen?" he really wanted to talk to her, but didn't know exactly what to say.   
  
"Well, we were at the party and I wandered into some room and started talking to this guy. And he kind of just attacked me. But before he could do anything I punched him." realized what she was saying, Christine suddenly became proud of herself.  
  
"He tried to make a move on you?" he wasn't sure if he should be having this kind of a conversation with her, but he knew he wasn't doing anything wrong. And quite frankly didn't care.   
  
"Yea, he kissed me and when I pulled away that's when he threw me onto the bed. But he never had a chance." Christine was so happy to be able to talk to him.   
  
"Tough huh?" he wanted her so bad right now. He was using all he could to control himself.   
  
"Not that tough. He was nothing. You on the other hand..." she touched his arm, "I don't think I could take you." she said it teasing him.   
  
"Well hopefully we'll never have to find out. You seem pretty strong. Atleast by the way the squeezed my hand before." he grinned letting loose a bit.   
  
"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" Christine was feeling comfortable and felt a sarcastic remark was necessary.  
  
"No sweetie don't worry you didn't hurt me. Probably couldn't if you tried." now they were both having fun.   
  
"What? You don't think so huh?" she laughed as she playfully hit him in the arm with her other hand.   
  
He faked being hurt and rubbed his arm.  
  
"Ouch." Sean meant it in a 'is that all you got?' way and was glad she picked up on his subtle joking.   
  
"Oh is the baby ok? Maybe he needs a kiss on his boo boo." Christine leaned over to him and instead of kissing his arm where his 'boo boo' was she kissed him on his lips and Sean was taken by surprise.   
  
He pulled away slowly but then leaned forward for a more passionate kiss. All thought and logic left his head. There was nothing there but him and Christine. He had gotten off his chair, careful not to break their kiss. He stepped toward her and positioned himself between her legs so he could reach her easier. He had his hands on her hips and soon his hands were under her shirt and running them slowly up and down her back. Her hands had found a place on his chest for balance. The last thing she needed was to fall forward off the chair. Sean snapped out of his daze and realized what he was doing. He pulled away but quickly this time, and it startled Christine. He had to say something. But he didn't know what. His mind was saying 'she's 16!' and everything else was screaming 'go for it'.   
  
"We shouldn't be doing this." was the best he could come up with. Christine just looked down. Sean walked over to Jessica made sure she was ok and then walked back to Christine.  
  
"Since this ones still out, you should probably just sleep in her bed." he walked her in and showed her where to find extra blankets. And with no more than a good night he was gone. 


	8. The Morning After

No One Could Have Guessed  
  
A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I guess I really never was good at the morning after.   
  
8- The Morning after.  
  
Sean didn't want to see anyone that morning. He knew Jessica would be fine and wanted to avoid Christine at all costs. He didn't have work this early but had to leave the house. Quietly he got ready, tiptoed through the living room, got into his car, and he was off.   
  
Christine woke up and walked outside her room to see Jessica sitting at the kitchen table with her head resting on hand and her eyes closed.  
  
"Hey." Christine whispered as she gently tapped Jessica on the shoulder.   
  
She shot up then grabbed her head.   
  
"Morning." Jess replied. Purposely leaving out the good. "What the hell happened last night?"  
  
"Well we went to a party. I didn't know were you were. I got attacked." Christine held up her bandaged hand. "I came looking for you. You were choking on your vomit cause you had passed out while on your back. I called Sean and he-" Jessica cut her off.  
  
"Oh Shit, Sean." she ran to her uncle's door and swung it open. To find the room empty.  
  
"He's probably so mad at me. I'm never going to be allowed out of this house again." she closed the door and rested her head on it. "Was he really upset?"   
  
"He was more worried than mad." Christine said it in a cheerful tone. It didn't help.   
  
"I'm Sorry. I shouldn't have run off with... Adam, I'll kill him." Jess suddenly realized how everything last night could have happened.  
  
"Let's just forget everything for now. This is something for you and Sean to talk about, it's not between you and I." she wanted to talk, but didn't think the time was right. "So what do you want for breakfast?" 


	9. Jessica and Sean, The Bad

No One Could Have Guessed  
  
A/N: Thanx to all who review. It keeps me writing. And yes there's a little more to come, including Manny. And Sean and Christine spending 'some' of a night together.   
  
9- Jessica and Sean, The Bad  
  
Later that day Sean came home to find Jessica on the porch hurriedly putting out a cigarette. Sean knew she smoked but refused to let her around him. He had no idea how to control her. He tried being her friend but she abused that, he tried controlling her every move but that made her rebel more. Sean was ready to give up. Just let her do whatever the hell she wanted. He walked up to the porch and sat down next to her. His plan to stay calm, was not happening.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" he said it in the most intimidating tone he has ever used with Jess.  
  
Before she could even think of something to say he continued.  
  
"I trusted you." Sean looked away ashamed of her. And of himself for letting her get this way. This time she got as far as opening her mouth to say anything.   
  
"If your mother was here she would kill me for letting you do this." he didn't want to say it but he couldn't stop himself.  
  
"If she saw what I've let you become. She would never raise you like this. I can't keep doing this." Sean looked up at her to see what she had to say.  
  
"I'm sorry." was all she could manage. "I wasn't thinking."  
  
He couldn't control his anger and started pacing back and forth.   
  
"YOUR SORRY?!" he screamed "YOU WEREN'T THINKING?! What is wrong with you?"   
  
"Sean I messed up ok." Jessica was crying at this point.   
  
"No it's not ok. I've been doing this for two years and I don't think I can do it any more." he didn't mean it, he loved her living with him, and he loved being a part of her life. But right now he was fed up.   
  
"You don't mean I have to go live with Grandpa?" Who Jessica should live with had been discussed when Rebecca died and she chose to live with Sean. Although everyone suggested she live with her Grandfather, she refused.   
  
"I think you might. Atleast for a little while. I need to think this over." With that he walked into the house and made a phone call to his uncle.   
  
Jessica couldn't stay there, she couldn't bare to be near Sean at the moment. She had to get away. She wiped the tears off her face and began to run. No idea where she was going she thought who she could call. She couldn't call Christine, she felt bad enough about what she did to her last night. She could not call Adam in fear she would kill him on the spot. And if not kill, stop any chance he might have at one day having kids. So she thought through the rest of her friends. All guys she had hooked up with, girls she had gotten in fights with, or kids she bought weed off of. She was on here own. And she didn't care. She knew she wasn't running away for good. But she had to run. And all she could clearly think was, 'This is bad.' 


	10. Christine and Manny, The Good

No One Could Have Guessed  
  
A/N: My friend read this before I posted it and thought I was implying that Sean was Christine's father. Don't worry he's not. That's...just wrong. Really wrong. Also I slightly edited Chapter 9.  
  
10- Christine and Manny, The Good  
  
She thought about what had happened the entire walk home. Christine was a little confused about how she should feel about all this. She thought she should be mad at Jessica for what she did. But she was falling for Sean, but he had pulled away from her. So she didn't know how he was feeling. It was all so much to process at once. She walked up to the door and walked in the house to find Manny sitting on the couch.   
  
"Hey baby." Manny said through the smile she had for years.  
  
"Hi ma. What's going on?" Christine tried to hide her smile. It wasn't working.  
  
"Nothing really. How come your home so early I thought you would be out later. Anything wrong?" Manny's smile was gone, her face now full of concern.   
  
"No nothing's wrong. You worry to much mom." she said laughing trying to make it seem like it was ridiculous.  
  
"So what did the two of you do?" Manny and Christine didn't talk much so she tried to keep the conversation going.  
  
"We just hung around the house, ordered a pizza, watched some tv, you know the normal sleep over stuff." she said, surprised at how easily she could lie.   
  
Manny noticed the bandage over Christine's hand and tried not to look at it. She didn't want Christine to see her staring at it and then walk away before she could ask about it. So she casually got up, walked toward her, and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Christine, what is this?" she was waiting to hear what she cold come up with.   
  
"We were playing basketball and when I was running I tripped and landed on it. You know how clumsy I am." she said it with ease as the lies kept coming.   
  
"Oh ok." Manny thought back to all the times she had tripped and fallen out of her own clumsiness.  
  
"And I was meaning to ask you, do you know someone named Sean Cameron? Cause he seemed to have known you." Christine was hoping she wouldn't recognize the name.   
  
"Yea...How do you know him?" she was taken a little off guard. Thoughts of Sean and her together flashed through Manny's head. She snapped back to reality and was interested in what the hell Christine was doing that she knew who he is.   
  
"That's where I was at his place. Ok, that didn't come out as good as it sounded in my head. I'm friends with his niece Jessica, who lives with him. So I met him and he recognized the name Santos and asked if I knew you.. There that was better."   
  
Christine knows the bullshit is in the details so if she's going to answer, she's going to fully explain. That way there is no room for doubt. She wasn't stupid, she wouldn't do something if there wasn't a reasonable 'acceptable' lie to go with it. And it had never failed her.   
  
"Oh. He say anything?" Manny was a bit stunned.   
  
"Nothing really he was in a rush to leave. When me and Jess went in he was leaving, so it was a quick introduction." Again with the lying. Christine continued,   
  
"Well I'm gonna go shower and change." she was happy to get away. And thought, 'Well that went smooth.'   
  
"Alright." Manny was relieved. She didn't want Christine to know too much about Sean and her. 'Atleast she's adjusting quickly. It's nothing like New York here. And she's made friends quickly. That's good.' 


	11. Heading Home

No One Could Have Guesses  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapters. I'm trying to hurry the story up a little.   
  
11- Heading Home  
  
Sunday morning rolled around and Jessica found herself in an all too familiar place.   
  
After running from Sean she walked for hours and headed to the playground. Whenever she ran away that's where she would go. She had realized how comfortable the bright yellow slide at the park was when her mother died, because she had spent a lot of time running away. It was no secret that she was there, but it was her spot, the one place she could be alone from the world.   
  
She sat up and looked around wondering what time it was. When she spotted Sean's car. 'What the hell?'  
  
"I was waiting for you to wake up. I've been here for atleast 20 minutes. Couldn't wake you though. Your so peaceful and calm when you sleep. I figured now was the best time to take advantage of that. Anyway are you hungry? Because I am starving." Sean said from his seat on the bench, the sarcasm strong in his tone.   
  
At his first word Jessica shot up and looked around a bit startled, but once she spotted him she walked over to the swings and sat down.   
  
"I'm really sorry. You know that?" she was truly sincere.  
  
"I know but that doesn't change anything. And I'm sorry but your going to have to stay with your grandfather for a little while." the joking mood was gone, and he was left with the serious tone he always used during conversations like this.   
  
"How long is a little while?" she was hoping for a couple weeks.   
  
"I think for the first half of the year. So you can come back for your second semester at school. And I've called Uncle Tom he's clearing out the guest bedroom for you. And I've called the school so Monday is gonna be your last day." his heart sank lower with every word he said. Jessica was the absolute only person that had his effect on him, and there was nothing he could do about it as hard as he tried.   
  
Jessica could feel the tears welling in her eyes. "Can we please go home now?"  
  
Sean just nodded and they headed for the car. 


	12. Sunday Morning

No One Could Have Guessed   
  
A/N: I have lost all plans for this story. So now I'm just writing as I go so thing are gonna change.   
  
12- Sunday Morning   
  
Sean and Jessica rode home in silence, neither one of them could think of anything to say that could break it. Once they got inside Jessica grabbed the phone and went into her room. She started crying as she shoved everything she owned into bags. She picked up the phone, dialed Christine's number, and with shaking hands struggled to light a cigarette.   
  
-  
  
Sean went into the house and straight into his room. He sat on his bed with his head in his hands and thanked god for the silence he would be getting. He was sad that Jess was leaving, but he needed a break from her. And she needed one from him.  
  
-  
  
Christine spent the quiet Sunday at home, talking with her mother and playing with her little brother until she got a phone call from Jessica.  
  
Christine heard the phone ring and ran to pick it up with a cheerful, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Christine?" Jessica said through sobs.  
  
"Yea. Who is this?"   
  
"It's Jess."   
  
"Oh Hey." Christine had yet to realize the panic in Jessica's voice. "What's going on?"  
  
"I'm leaving. I have to leave school, and I'm moving out of Sean's. We got in a big argument and I just spent the night sleeping on a plastic slide." she blurted out everything, much to Christine's confusion.   
  
"Wait. What? Slow down. Jess, what do you mean your leaving?" she was now picking up on the cries and sobs coming from the receiver.   
  
"Sean flipped out and now I have to go live with my grandfather. So I have to leave school. And Sean says that maybe I can come back for the second semester." With every sentence it got harder to speak as she fought back tears. "Can you come over and help me pack cause tomorrow is my last day of school?" She needed someone there, anyone.   
  
"Of course I'm on my way." Christine went into her mothers room and told her she would be going out. She grabbed her coat and left for Jessica's house.  
  
Jess hung up the phone and put on her stereo blasting her music as loud as possible. Right now she wanted to block out the world.   
  
Sean got out of his room thinking, 'I have no reason to feel upset. This is definitely for the best. Your doing the right thing, you both need a break from each other.' All thoughts of Christine had left his mind until he heard a knock at the door. 


	13. Packed and Ready

No One Could Have Guessed  
  
A/N: Getting harder to write Reviews and Suggestions might help. hint hint   
  
13- Packed and Ready   
  
Sean flung open the door and was a little taken back when he saw Christine standing there. Christine feeling the same to see Sean answer the door. His mood suddenly changed and he felt a little playful.   
  
"Back for more? And so soon?" he said with a grin across his face.   
  
"Not here for that, but maybe later." Christine said, flashing a smile.   
  
"Well I'll be right here incase you change your mind." he said motioning to the spot they were when they had kissed.  
  
Christine could do nothing but smile until she remembered why she was there. With that she gave a little wave and walked into Jessica's room.   
  
She walked in to find Jessica sitting at the open window with an ashtray filled with cigarettes smoked down the filters. She looked around at the clothes and pretty much everything Jessica owned thrown around the room.   
  
The two girls spent the night talking and packing. Well they did more organizing than packing. But by the end of the night Jessica's room had been stripped down to the sheets. She was packed and ready to go. 


	14. Last Day of School

No One Could Have Guessed   
  
A/N: Should be done soon. I think. Chapters are starting to get short sorry.   
  
14- Last Day of School  
  
During Home room:  
  
"Hey Mr. M. incase you haven't been informed this is my last day." Jessica said solemnly.   
  
"You'll be missed. So, are you moving?"  
  
"Yea. Temporarily. So I'll be back." With a grin she turned around and took her seat.   
  
Her other classes went the same way. She said goodbye to teachers and handed in text books. She cleaned out her locker and talked to people she knew. Her conversations full of promises to call and visit. So her day was over. The final bell rang and she walked out of Degrassi. As she headed home, or to Sean's home as it now was, she turned around to take a final look. She glanced over the familiar steps leading to the glass doors she had ran through late to class so many times. She thought of memories of her just starting as a nervous seventh grader, to the fresher ones of getting caught smoking in the bathroom, and cheating on tests. 'To hell with it.' She turned and walked away. 


	15. Convenient Meeting

No One Could Have Guessed  
  
A/N: The direction of this story has completely changed, incase you haven't caught on. About halfway through I changed my mind. Whatever.  
  
15- Convenient Meeting   
  
Time went on and Christine made new friends, stayed away from parties, and seemed to be changing from the bad girl image she had before she moved to a newer girl next door type. So one Friday after school she got bored and decided she'd go for a walk.   
  
After walking for a bit she stepped into convenient store that had replaced The Dot when it burnt down. Walking down the rows she saw Sean out of the corner of her eye and pretended not to notice. But she made sure to walk by him.   
  
Sean saw her and walked up.  
  
"Hey baby." he said as he slid his arm around her waist.   
  
"Hi Sean.." Christine lowered her head as she said it.   
  
"Don't get shy on me now?" he grinned at her. A sexy look in his eye that made her smile.  
  
That bad girl in her suddenly rising. She turned and put her arms around his neck and slightly pushed against him.   
  
"Me? Shy?" she bit her bottom lip noticing the clerk glancing over at them. Sean looked over and pulled away from Christine.   
  
"This probably isn't the best place. But if you wanna come over sometime..." He hooked his fingers in the belt loops of her jeans and pulled her between two rows.   
  
"I could use the company." Sean tugged at her jeans motioning her closer to him.   
  
"I'll think about it." Christine said seductively, leaning in and giving him the most innocent kiss she could give him without the clerk getting and ideas he might not already have.   
  
With that she walked to the counter and Sean walked out of the store smiling to himself. 


	16. Who Are You Here To See?

No One Could Have Guessed  
  
A/N: I have an idea for a sequel to this. But I don't want to give away anything just yet. So Please Read and Review. And Thanx to everyone that does.   
  
16- Who Are You Here To See?  
  
One Week Later...  
  
Jessica had called Christine and they talked several times. Christine learned that Jessica wasn't even going to be able to stay at Sean's for the weekends. Realizing she had never told her mother that Jessica left she got an idea. She told Manny she was going to the movies with Jessica and she would probably spend the night there. Smiling through the entire conversation.   
  
So she got dressed up in a short denim skirt and tight black t-shirt. Grabbed her purse, left the house, and headed for Sean's.   
  
When Sean opened the door Christine was greeted with a smile and the smell of alcohol.   
  
"Hey. You know Jess isn't here right?" he said joking with her. Knowing why she was there.   
  
"She's not who I came to see." she said with a mischievous grin.   
  
"So who are you here to see?" he was having fun toying with her. And he knew she was there to see him, he just wanted to hear her say it.   
  
She took a step closer to him and brushed herself against him. In a deep sultry voice she whispered, "You."   
  
That was all he needed. He moved to let her in and they both stepped into the house.   
  
They sat and drank for a while, him not needing it at all. By this time they were drunk, sitting on the couch, and talking. Sean hated the conversations he had before he and whoever he was with were about to go have sex. It gave him time to feel guilty. But with Christine he felt like there was more. Like she was there for more than sex. Of coarse he was going to fuck her, no doubt about that, but he truly felt like he liked her. He snapped out of that when he saw what she was wearing. She caught him checking out her skirt and couldn't help but smile.   
  
The smell of alcohol was strong and all inhibitions gone when they started going at it. It started with Sean running his hands from her knee to her neck lingering as it brushed over her breast. He leaned in and they started kissing. Before he knew it Christine was straddling him and his hands had wandered up her thighs pulling her skirt up to reveal a black lace pair of panties. His hands worked there way up and roughly pulled off her shirt and unhooked her bra.   
  
He threw her on her back strayed over the couch as he knelt to pull off his own shirt and pulling down his pants. Never taking his eyes off her, he pulled down his boxers, as he pulled out his, up until then, painful hard on. Christine looked at it and almost gasped. He was certainly well endowed, and this excited her. She sat up and grabbed him by the back of the neck to pull him onto her. Sean put all his weight on one arm so he could guide his dick as he pushed into her. He moved at a slow paced letting her adjust to his size before he quickened his paced. Christine, out of habit, tried not to make too much noise. She bit her bottom lip and let out small moans and gasps. But once Sean really started moving she was practically screaming. Sean let out moans and grunts every time he pushed into her but he really enjoyed the look on her face and the noises she was making. He was enjoying what he was dong to her as much as she was, and eventually they reached their climax. Both of their breathing got heavy and, as if practiced, in unison they both moaned as Sean came.   
  
They switched positions so they were side by side and fell asleep. 


	17. A Different Morning After

No One Could Have Guessed  
  
A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed , good and bad. I was hesitant at first to put this up cause I thought with the age thing people would be a bit closed minded and get freaked by it, but most of you didn't seem to be. And as far as updates. I think this is the ending for this story. But in the previous chapter there was no mention of a rubber (hint hint) so I think I might use that for a sequel. Let me know what you think.   
  
17- A Different Morning After Last Chapter  
  
Christine woke up with a little bit of a hangover but a clear picture of last nights events. She looked over her shoulder to see Sean still asleep and decided not to wake him. She slipped out of his arms, grabbed her scattered clothes, and went to take a shower.   
  
While she was in the bathroom Sean woke up. Suddenly aware of what happened. 'It's nothing. No one knows. GO back to bed.' he thought. And before rolling over and drifting back to sleep, he pulled up his pants. He tried to sleep, but the thoughts of last night were kept him up.   
  
Christine got out of the shower, got dressed, and headed for the door when she heard Sean.  
  
"Not leaving so soon are you baby?" he asked looking over the back of the couch at her.   
  
"I don't think I even told my mother I was spending the night somewhere, she's probably worried so I gotta go." she was lying of coarse, but she felt a little uncomfortable with him at the moment. So before she left she went over and kissed him.   
  
On the walk home she thought to herself, 'I'm glad last night happened. But the irony of it all is kinda funny. My mom knew him, and his cousin got pregnant the same time, and we move back. Everything about it. I guess it's one of those, no one could have guessed things.' 


End file.
